We have expanded our work by including studies of fungi as part of the human skin microbiome of multiple skin sites in healthy adults as well as continued to investigate the relevance of the skin microbiome fluctuations to skin diseases. In fiscal year 2013, we completed analysis and published a manuscript about the fungal skin microbiome healthy adults. We continue to study the skin microbiome in patients primary immunodeficiencies with dermatitis (hyper-IgE syndrome and Wiskott-Aldrich syndrome), in addition to follow-up sampling visits from previously enrolled subjects. The sequencing for this project is funded by the National Institutes of Health Roadmap Project, The Human Microbiome Project. We have been continuing to analyze the microbiome data from patients with atopic dermatitis, hyper-IgE syndrome and Wiskott-Aldrich syndrome in the last fiscal year.